


No Longer Worthy

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the scene where he called Izzy his sister and didn't say our sister to Jace. What if Alec had decided Jace was no longer worthy of being his parabatai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Worthy

Disclaimer: Only the fic and my imagination are mine.

AN: This idea came to me after rewatching the scene where Alec says my sister instead of ours to Jace; Alec looked like he’d had enough and who could blame him? So this idea came. Unbeated.

****

“I’m going to go tell my sister she still has a future.”

Alec began to walk off when Jace’s voice came, “She’s our sister.”

Alec turned to him; hatred pouring from him, Jace must’ve seen it also because his eyes filled with some shock and uncertainty.” 

 

Alec stalked to him, “I said my sister because as far as I’m concerned you’re no longer my brother, you’re not worthy of that title and frankly its obvious you never were, Jace Wayland, you aren’t even worthy of being my parabatai.”

 

Jace flinched and he was obviously trying to hide his emotions, “Alec,” To have anyone question a parabatai’s loyalty and worth, especially that parabatai’s own partner.

 

“Save it Jace, you’ve done nothing but chose Clary, you’ve destroyed this family’s honor, put Isabelle in jeopardy while you two ran around all over the place, she nearly got banished!”

 

“Alec,” Jace was cut off shocked as Alec punched him and he went down.

 

“Shut up, Wayland! I’m now getting married because I’m the only one willing to step up and do the right thing, you’ve treated everyone but mainly myself like garbage the moment you laid eyes on Clary Fray, well I’m done with that and with you.”

 

Alec could care less as tears formed in Jace’s eyes, “Go to your girlfriend since you love her so much and tossed aside everything you’ve ever known for her.”

****

Alec then left the room to find Lydia and Inquisador Herondale, “I no longer wish to be parabatai with Jace Wayland, and his actions have made him unworthy.”

 

Inquistader Herondale looked stunned, “I will give you two days and if you still wish to go through with this, I will have a hearing.”

 

“My decision will still be the same,” Alec told her.

****

As Lydia walked back with him to his room she asked, “Are you sure Alec?”

 

“More than anything, I’m the only one with any sane sense of honor around here.”

 

Lydia smiled, “I can see that, you’re a good man, Alec Lightwood, that’s why I’m calling off the wedding.”

 

“Why? I’m willing to do this,” Alec replied.

 

“I know, but you represent the honor the Clave is always seeking, you don’t need how they see other members of a family to define you.”

 

“I want you to have some happiness Lydia.”

 

“A political marriage won’t do it, knowing you’re happy is enough for me.”

 

“Lydia, I hope you find a special man because you deserve it, but I will still be honored if you run the institute with me.”

 

Lydia’s eyes filled with tears, “I’d be honored.

****

There was a celebration for the verdict in Izzy’s trial and Magnus and Alec went to the weapon’s room so Alec could give his bow to him, Alec was surprised when Magnus gave it back.

 

“Your fiancée is quite a woman,” Magnus remarked.

 

Alec grinned, “Yes she is, and she’ll make a man a fine wife.”

 

Magnus looked confused, “We’re not getting married, she released me from it, and she’ll still be here helping me run things.”

 

Magnus looked hopeful, “Would you consider…?”

 

“I’ll go on a date with you, Magnus, just one to start with, if I don’t feel anything special, you leave me alone like I want you to.”

 

Magnus grinned, “Agreed, but I got my own feeling about things.”

****

Later that night Izzy led him down to the basement, “I was originally planning a bachelor party now it’s just a plain party.”

 

Alec smiled at her, “Nothing you ever do is plain, except no one else is here.”

 

She grinned going up the stairs, “You’ll see, just wait.”

 

Soon Jace appeared and Alec scowled, “Izzy said you wanted to talk,” Jace hadn’t sounded so unsure of himself since Alec’s family took him in.

 

“Can’t imagine why you’d fall for Izzy’s trick, there’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“You know what? Screw this, I have work to do.”

 

Just before Jace could turn to leave Alec spoke, “Wait, there is something we need to talk about.”

 

“Which is?” Jace asked quietly.

 

“I no longer wish to be parabatai with you, in two days I will inform Inquisador Herondale of my decision.”

 

Jace’s eyes went wide, “Alec, I could be banished!”

 

“So be it, people have been banished for far less and survived, and I’m done with you.”

 

Jace quickly came and sat next to him, “I keep asking myself over and over again why I acted the way I did, how I could’ve hurt you, how I could’ve made such crazy choices.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Give it up Wayland, it isn’t working.”

 

“Please believe me when I say my life hasn’t been easy without you to talk to, I know I’ve hurt my brother and best friend beyond all comprehension, I swear if I get the chance I’ll spend the rest of my days making it up to you.”

 

Alec stood up, “Like I said I’m finished with you, I have to go and celebrate the fact I no longer have to get married, something that was going to happen because of your selfish actions, because I’m the only one who was willing to do the right thing.”

 

Alec then left without another word.

****

Later that night his parents came to see him.

 

“Alec,” Maryse started.

“Save it, mother, I know you’re here to plead for your favorite son and my mind is made up.”

They sat next to him, “Alec we love you and we’re sorry if we made you feel not good enough, only second best, you were always the well behaved one, so clearheaded.”

 

Maryse let out a bitter laugh, “Unlike Izzy’s constant rebellion and how messed up his biological father made him, we got so focused on him, I’m sorry we lost sight of you.”

 

Alec glared, “I’m done living for you and the Clave, and I’m living for myself.”

****

One week later came the trial to decide to fate of the parabatai bond.

 

Inquisador Herondale looked at Jace, “How do you answer the charges?”

 

Jace’s gaze looked lifeless, “Guilty,” A gasp went through all assembled.

 

“Mr. Wayland, you realized you could be banished.”

 

“I already destroyed my life, my brother and parabatai hates me and I deserve it, I tossed aside the most sacred bond in the Shadow World, I am at your mercy.”

 

The inquisador actually looked impressed for a brief moment.

 

“We will be back with our decision in one hour.”

 

Alec was grateful his parents had come to show their support for his decision and to also be there for Jace, Izzy hadn’t come as she couldn’t stop crying.

 

“I helped break the rules many times! You should hate me to!”

 

Her tirade from last night came back to him.

 

Everyone in the room stood up as the Inquisador took her seat, “Jace Wayland, due to your blatant disregard for the rules and your parabatai, we grant Alec Lightwood’s request to dissolve your bond.”

 

The court room gasped and startled talking began; the Inquisador used her gavel to silence them.

 

Alec felt satisfaction and sadness at the same time.

 

The rune stripping took place that same day, Jace was allowed to remain a Shadowhunter until Valentine would be defeated and then a final decision would be made.

 

First Jace had found out the girl he was falling in love with and risked everything for was his sister and now he had lost his parabatai, it took everything he had to get out of bed and try to fight demons.

 

Alec missed him of course, but he knew he’d done the right thing.

 

****

His date with Magnus was amazing and they soon became a couple.

 

They caught Hodge trying to steal the cup and used a vampire to glamour Valentine’s location out of him; they used every available Shadowhunter from New York and other states to storm his boat. Jace took pleasure in being the one to kill him, although the demon that had attacked Valentine earlier had made it a lot easier.

 

Jace was allowed to stay on as a Shadowhunter, but being at the institute and around Alec was far too painful, he chose to go to Idris and train new recruits there.

 

Alec wept when news of his death in a boating accident came, even though they had been ripped apart Alec still had cared for him, had loved him in many different ways.

 

Clary had chosen to return with her mother to the mundane world, she wanted nothing to do with the world of Shadowhunters, and even though she’d been a major pain she had potential to be a great warrior, Alec was sorry to lose that part of her.

 

Lydia and Raj would marry and it would be long and happy, they had four boys and one girl, who adored their uncle Alec.

 

Alec and Magnus would also have many happy years together, adopting two boys named Max and Raphael, when Raphael grew up he married Lydia and Raj’s daughter Amara.

 

Sometimes what seemed like the toughest and shocking decisions would turn out to be the completely right thing to do.

 

AN: I love the bond between Jace and Alec on the show, it was tough writing this.


End file.
